lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Heart for Heart
Also known colloquially as ''"H4H," ''heart for heart is a practice used to exploit the ratings system on LittleBigPlanet to earn trophies and units of favor known as hearts. These units of favor, hearts, are gained when one presses a button on one's profile to "heart" them. Those who participate in heart for heart practices, H4Hers, exploit this system by hearting a random bystander and requesting that they heart them back. The system is intended to be used in such a way that one should only heart creators that they like and enjoy. However, the practice of H4H can give rather poor creators a high number of these hearts without putting forth any effort. This allows them to gain trophies and appear popular. This resulted in mass outcry and various organizations sprung up declaring themselves to be "Anti-H4H," and pursued the destruction of H4H, which they saw as a threat. History It is theorized that H4H began as a practice through the website "PlayStation Trophies" officially, although it was likely to have been in use without the aid of this website. The act was widespread in 2008, and led many to panic that the community would be swarmed by H4Hers. Declaring it a threat, Anti-H4H clans sprung up as some of the first organizations on LBP, giving birth to the majority of the clanning community. Anti-H4H took to arms utilizing picture raids by plastering propaganda across H4H levels and demanding the perpetrators to cease and desist. There were very few notable faces among H4Hers, as most of them were either too young and immature to care about the Anti-H4H groups, or they weren't concerned. However, a few trolls managed to take advantage of the position and pedestal that they could gain through their malpractice. H4Hers such as Vastet, K00n3ss and such were much more intelligent and defended H4H, claiming that they could do as they pleased. This enraged many Anti-H4Hers, but all these particular H4Hers cared about was the attention. K00n3ss set up a small H4H club which was the subject of a large Union conflict in an attempt to shut it down. Through 2009 and 2010, H4H began to slow and spam was less common. Many credit this to the acts of the H4H Bounty Hunters and other Union Anti-H4H groups. The H4H Registration Program In an attempt to compromise with the threat and reduce the negative outcomes of uncontrolled H4H, Rhyl_Voltage, a Union member attempted to develop the H4H Registration Program to create rules for H4Hers to keep spam under control. The rules of the program were that registered H4Hers could only H4H with other registered H4Hers. The program never got very popular, which led to its downfall. Today H4H still exists in vast numbers today, however the spam has dropped to a bare minimum. H4Hers typically now only ask for hearts from those that actively return the favor, and thus the majority of the community has turned a blind eye to the practice because it no longer effects the community that negatively.